


Gotham by Gaslight: Iceberg Lounge

by ReDArrowGirl57



Series: Gotham by Gaslight [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: At least he tries, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cold Weather, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: Vicki Vale invites Bruce Wayne to The Iceberg Lounge where Bruce gets an interesting proposition. One that endangers him and the three boys he recently took in.Set in the Gotham by Gaslight Universe.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Vicki Vale/Bruce Wayne
Series: Gotham by Gaslight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Gotham by Gaslight: Iceberg Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Victorian times, but I do try my best to keep in the right time period feel. This is a sort of squeal to my other Gotham by Gaslight fic. Feel free to read that too.

Bruce adjusted his bowtie hearing Jason whistle out. "Look at you Bruce! What's got you all fancied up?" Jason asked lingering in the doorway. 

"If you must know I am meeting Miss Vale tonight," Bruce said nothing more despite Jason's sly grin. He ignored the small boy and walked downstairs, Jason following. The other two boys were sitting in the main living room Dickie helping Tim with his reading. Dickie had mostly healed from his encounter with Big Bill. The marks had fades, but he still had a lingering cut above his eye. 

"Bruce is seeing Miss Vale tonight!" Jason told them with a laugh. Bruce said nothing. He wasn't sure how the boys felt about Miss Vale. He knew the boys grew close to Selina before she left. Tim mentioned her from time to time, asking where she was, but Bruce never had an answer. 

"It's just dinner," Bruce informed them as he put on his coat. It was now winter in Gotham, getting colder with each day. He saw Jason whisper something to Dickie with a laugh and Dickie smacked him in the side. Jason had a mouth on him that had not changed in the months he had been staying with Bruce at the mansion.

"A dinner at a very high end establishment," Alfred suddenly appeared handing Bruce his scarf and gloves. Jason and Tim made an 'ohhhh' sound and Alfred just smiled. Bruce glared at him. The butler was not helping.

"Where are you going?" Dickie asked kindly. 

Bruce put on the gloves. "A place called the Iceberg Lounge in upper Gotham. Miss Vale suggested it," Bruce told them. He had never been. Harvey had mentioned going there once in a while so Bruce happily agreed to meet there when Miss Vale mentioned it a week ago. 

"You can't go there!" Jason suddenly screamed. Everyone stared at him in shock. 

"Master Jason," Alfred started, but Jason went on.

"You can't go there Bruce!" Jason said again. Bruce looked at the red haired boy. He saw a fear in his eyes. "The guy who runs it, this Cobblepot guy, he use to do business with Big Bill. He had a lot of pistols and other...goods Bill wanted." Jason told him. 

Bruce had heard about a supply ring somewhere in Gotham, someone trading weapons and opium, but had yet to track it down to a source. He usually was given leads that turned out to be dead ends and more than one time when questioning opium dealers they said the man in charge was a penguin. He started to have doubts about the ring even being in the city limits, maybe Bludhaven.

"I'll be careful, Jason," Bruce said. It's not that he didn't believe Jason, but the Iceberg Lounge was in the center of Upper Gotham, high end and pristine. It was nothing like the slums Batman dealt with on a nightly basis. He said goodnight to the boys, Jason still protesting, and left them in the care of Alfred for the night. 

The carriage dropped Bruce off right in front of the lounge. The snow gave the Iceberg Lounge a nice aesthetic look and Bruce hurried inside. It was much too cold to be outside for long. 

Miss Vale was waiting for him. He was a little surprise. She was never one for being on time. She waved him down from the table she was at. The lounge had a simple set up. White clothed tables, a bar in the center and an attentive waiting staff. 

"It's so nice to see you Bruce," She said as he sat down. 

"You look lovely tonight," Bruce offered.

"Thank you, though I do feel a bit under dressed," she admitted and she was right. A female trying to be a reporter did not make much money. "You look dashing, though I didn't expect anything less," she said innocently enough. 

The waiter came over and took their orders. The two made small talk. Miss Vale complained about the weather, fearing for the homeless of the city. Bruce listened, but he knew she was avoiding something. It was clear she had something to say, but was waiting for the right it moment to bring it up. 

Bruce got her some fine wine and Miss Vale swirled it around in her glass half halfheartedly. "Is something on your mind?" Bruce asked. He knew there was.

She signed, "Truth be told. I wasn't completely honest with you when I invited you last week, Bruce," she admitted. "It wasn't to simply, 'catch up,'" she said and leaned a little closer. Bruce felt his heart beating a little too fast. With Selina everything came so natural. Vicki was new and strange. "Being completely honest...," she leaned in even closer. "I've had my suspicions about this place and it's owner," she whispered. Bruce let out the breath he was holding. "I've heard things around printing press. People are getting paid off, but I believe the owner of this fine establishment is taking part in the underground opium trade." 

Bruce blinked. Jason was right? Could a high end place like this really be a front from weapons and drugs?

"I may have done some snooping before you arrived and I believe that-" She was cut off by someone suddenly walking up to their table.

"Bruce Wayne?" Bruce turned to see a plump man his age with a nice top hat and monocle. "I thought it was you, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Oswald Cobblepot. I own this lounge." 

Vicki was glaring at him. She would not be good at poker. "A pleasure," Bruce stood up and shook his hand. 

"I do hate to take you away from such a beautiful lady, but as a fellow business man I was wondering if I could speak with you privately in my office?" Mr. Cobblepot asked. 

Vicki nearly jumped out of her chair and then quickly gathered herself. She certainly didn't have Selina's grace, but Bruce could not help but smile. "Go ahead Bruce. I'll be fine here," she said, her voice a little more high pitched than usual. 

He nodded to her and she smiled. Bruce followed Mr. Cobblepot to his office in the back. A large man in a suit closed the door behind them. "Please Mr. Wayne have a seat," Cobblepot said and Bruce sat down. 

"Mister Wayne, your reputation precedes you. I don't think I can open up a newspaper without reading about your foundation. You are helping so many in Gotham and with this colder weather I know people are lookin' to you for help." 

"Yes, well the Wayne Foundation is working on making sure the people of Gotham have enough gas to heat their homes and the less fortunate have a place to stay and blankets in theses cold times, as you say," Bruce said back. He instantly felt something off about this man. They way Cobblepot held himself, the way he spoke made Bruce on edge. He acted and looked like a gentleman, but Bruce knew there was something going on under the surfaces. 

Cobblepot nodded and sat down himself. "You see Wayne. I was hoping to discuss those less fortunate. I know your foundation is giving out meals, blankets, gloves and the such. I know you have a large network of employees and volunteers throughout the city and I was hoping to...help. I have goods I would also like to hand out to help those who aren't like you and I. My business is still small, I don't have as the resources you do, but if we were to work together we can expand."

"What type of goods are you talking about?" Bruce asked crossing his arms. 

Cobblepot didn't miss a beat. "The same as you, food and warmth. I do have a few, odd end, clients that desire more, but-"

"More?" Bruce cut him off.

"Things of value. Gotham is not an easy town. You must know this. Things are hard, many people just want something to take the edge off. I help with that."

"I will not take part in dealing out opium."

"Of course not," Cobblepot shook his head. "I will handle everything, you won't have to be involved at all. Come on now, Wayne. How did your family make its money? You can't tell me none of it was dirty? We all do what we have to to stay afloat in this madhouse of a town. All I'm asking is for a little help. A little help moving my goods so I can raise in this world. I need to get off the ground Wayne, before I can really make the difference you do. Surely you understand?"

"I understand this meeting is over. I shouldn't leave Miss Vale waiting," Bruce stood up and started towards the door. The large man stepped in front of it blocking his way. 

"I am employ you reconsider," Cobblepot called out sounding threatening.

"Good evening, Mister Cobblepot," Bruce pushed passed the guard and back into the lounge. Vicki was sitting at the table. She was muttering under her breath. Bruce walked over to her. "We're leaving," Bruce said to her. Vicki didn't hesitant. She jumped right up and hooked her arm around Bruce. The two walked out, Bruce seeing Cobblepot glaring at him from afar. 

"Got something good?" Miss Vale whispered to him as they paid. He nodded and she could not contain her smile. 

Bruce told her everything during their shared carriage ride back to her place. She listened and asked a few questions. She told Bruce some of the information she had learned from the paper. Even after the carriage came to stop the two still talked, making the driver a little annoyed, but he wasn't going to kick Bruce Wayne out. 

"Well, I should get going," Vicki said knocking on the roof for the driver to let her out. "I'll get this to the paper first thing tomorrow." She reached for the door then stopped. "I do hope one time we can...have dinner for real. No stories, no investigating, just two people eating together." 

"I'd like that." 

Vicki smile and exited the carriage. He watched her enter her building and then ordered the driver to take him to where he knew he had a hidden Batsuit within the city. 

Batman returned to the Iceberg Lounge after close. He snuck inside going through papers. It didn't take long for him to find a large create in the back filled with police issued pistols. Cobblepot was smart though, nothing he found pointed back to him. His name was on nothing. The paperwork in his office was clean. Besides the stash of pistols he didn't have much to indite him. Batman knew he would need more, especially if Cobblepot was paying people off. He took what he could. Called the police to find the pistols and jumped on the back of a carriage that was headed close to the mansion. 

He returned to the Batcave and quickly changed back into Bruce Wayne. He went upstairs noticing instantly how cold it was. Even in his long sleeves he shivered. "Alfred?" He called out. The clock ticked in the hall. "Alfred!" he called out again. Walking down the hall he saw a smashed window. "Alfred!" Bruce yelled and starting to run. 

He came to the back doors leaning to an impressive backyard. The door was broken in letting the harsh wind and snow in. Alfred was laying on the ground in the hall. Bruce ran up to him. Bruce shook him softly. "I couldn't stop them," Alfred struggled to say.

"It's alright now."

"The boys…," Alfred said and fell unconscious. 

"Mister Wayne, Good of ya' to join us!" A voice called out. Out in the yard was three men. He recognized one of them from the lounge. They had stolen pistols in hand. "Come on out! With your hands up."

Bruce propped Alfred up against the way telling him to rest well. He stepped out of the broken door onto the back yard. That's when he saw the boys. The three were gagged with their hands tied behind their backs. The three were clinging together for warmth. They were in their sleepwear, warm, but not warm enough for the night time air. He saw them shiver, Dickie trying his best to shield the younger two from the cold wind.

"Ya' home early. Though ya' wouldn' be home until mornin', spendin' the night with Miss Vale," One said with a laugh. Jason looked up from his spot pressing into Dickie. Through the gag Bruce could see his lips were blue. 

"What do you want?" Bruce yelled to them three thugs.

"The penguin was hoping you would reconsider!" One yelled. Bruce heard footsteps behind him, but before he could react he was hit from behind. He fell to the snow, out cold. 

"Bruce, Bruce?" A small voice pulled Bruce out of the dark. He opened his eyes to see Jason over him. Bruce sat up. He was a small, poorly lit, storage room. It was completely empty and the two barred windows were open, letting in the cold breeze and snow. Bruce jumped up and pulled on the bars. He yelled out, only see the backs of other buildings. 

He had to get out of here. 

"We already tried that," Jason called out going back over to his brothers. 

Bruce sighed and went over to the three boys. Jason and Tim were still clinging to Dickie. The three were shivering, he saw Dickie's eyes start to droop for a moment and Bruce felt his chest grow tight. "Are you three alright?" 

"Cold," Tim whispered out, nuzzling into Dicke for warmth. 

"I t-told you not to-to mess with that guy!" Jason shivered out. 

"You did," Bruce gave the kid a smile. He put his hand on Jason's hair, it was like touching a block of ice. 

He had to get the boys out of here. 

Bruce took off his long sleeved sleep shirt, so he was just in his under shirt. The cold air bit his skin. He wrapped it around the boys. "Here, try to stay warm. Okay?" He told the boys. Dickie and Jason nodded. Tim just blinked. 

A door open. Bruce stood in front of Tim, Jason and Dickie. Oswald Cobblepot stepped in and the three thugs from before. "I am sorry about this Wayne," he said casually. Bruce growled at him. "Burr cold in here," he let out a little chuckle. 

"Let us go, Cobblepot." 

"I would, but it looks like Batman has caught wind of this little operation. I could really use your help. I need funds Mister Wayne. Even before Batman things were getting a little tight." 

"And you think freezing me to death will what? Somehow convince me to help you?" Bruce said starting to feel the cold take hold of his arms. 

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm sure seeing those three freeze to death will," Cobblepot said and started for the exit. Bruce thought about attacking, but the three thugs still had pistols and he was Bruce Wayne right now, not Batman. "See what you say after thirty minutes!" Cobblepot laughed and the three left slamming the door. 

Bruce cursed loudly. He went back over to the window. It was still dark out. The cold wind blew in more snow. Bruce teeth start to chatter. 

"Wh-hat are we w-waiting for...you can t-t-take those guys," Jason said. Bruce just looked at him. He slid to the ground. The floor and walls were even colder. "Fight-t them off," Jason added. 

"I need to think," Bruce said breathing into his hands. It wasn't safe to jump those guys. One of the boys could be shot. He looked over to the them. The three brothers were trying to get any warmth from the others. Bruce thought about going over and joining their huddle. It didn't seem right. He wasn't sure if the boys would want that either. They had only been with him for six months. He and Jason never hugs. He only hugged Dickie when he was in danger from Big Bill. Bruce was still a stranger to them. He looked at the cut on Dickie's face. He had to do something though. 

"Hey, Tim, stay awake," Dickie said shaking Tim until his eyes open. Bruce perked up. Tim shook his head and closed his eyes. "I know your cold T-Tim, but ya' gotta...gotta say awake." 

"I'm okay," Tim said softly. "I'm not really cold anymore." 

Bruce jumped up and started to pound on the door. "Oswald! Open up! Open up!" Bruce yelled out. 

The door flung open. "Ready to make a deal?" Cobblepot asked. 

Bruce didn't think. He needed to Tim and the boys out of here. He didn't care about the cold, or the pistols. He was going to protect those boys. He punched Cobblepot in the nose, making him fall back. The three thugs rushed in. Bruce kicked them. He knocked the pistol out of one hand. He punched another, in a blind furry. The next thing he knew, Cobblepot and the thugs were on the ground. "Come on!" He yelled to the boys. Dickie picked up Tim and ran out of the room with Jason. Bruce picked Jason up, the red haired boy moving slow. 

They left the building seeing they were in downtown Gotham. Bruce managed to flag down a carriage and got the boys inside. They all leaned into him. Bruce got a spare blanket in the carriage and wrapped it around the boys. "Where to?" He heard the driver yell down with a shiver. 

"The police station. As fast as you can!" Bruce yelled up and the carriage started to move. He rubbed the boys arms trying to warm them up. Tim in his lap, Dickie and Jason on either side nuzzled into him. Bruce let out a long breath. He felt warmer already. He let himself smile. He pulled them closer. It was only six months, but being this close didn't matter to him or the boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I do hope to continue this series! So stay tuned!


End file.
